My Little Pony: Grand Galloping Gala of 2002
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: It is time once again for the Grand Galloping Gala, Neo and his friends attend the gala, Princess Luna allows Archangel to attend the gala for the first time, but he's unsure about it at first, he eventually attends the gala, but wonders if somepony will dance with him, but whatever happens, everypony is sure to have a wonderful time at the gala.


My Little Pony: Grand Galloping Gala of 2002

Ponies in fancy dresses gathered at Canterlot Castle and were going through the castle doors. Within the groups of ponies going into the castle were Neo and his friends. The mane 6 and Starlight Glimmer were wearing fancy dresses that Rarity had made. Spike and Chucky were wearing tuxedos that she had also made and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were wearing cute little dresses. Neo was wearing a black Gothic outfit that he usually wears and they were about to join everypony in the castle. It was that time once again for the Grand Galloping Gala that was held once a year at Canterlot Castle and everypony was looking forward to another year of fancy partying and royal festivities.

The ponies entering the castle were singing the "At the Gala" song as they entered the castle, showing how much they were looking forward to this night. The guests were coming into the ballroom where the gala was being held and everypony seemed to already be having fun.

Over in a bedroom in the castle, Archangel was sitting on his bed. Princess Celestia had personally invited him to the gala, but he had second thoughts about going. He thought the gala might be boring and be nothing but fancy etiquette and basically royal activities. Princess Luna came into the room and asked Archangel if he was coming to the gala. Archangel just said he wasn't sure if he was going to go, Luna assured him that he would have fun and he might even make a few friends at the gala. But Archangel was still reluctant to go to the gala.

Then Princess Celestia came in and she gently persuaded Archangel to come to the gala. She promised him that he will have fun and his father Neo will even be performing at the gala, and he would like it very much for Archangel to join him at the gala. Then Archangel finally decided to go and join the ponies at the gala, Celestia even gave him a nice fancy outfit to wear.

At the gala, the mane 6 and Starlight Glimmer were enjoying themselves as they joined with everypony attending the gala. As usual, Pinkie Pie was eating whatever she could get her hooves on at the tables. Fluttershy was making the best of the gala by talking to a few high class ponies and Rarity was going on about how all how fancy the dresses were and how sparkly all the jewelry was. Neo was up on a stage, singing songs and playing music for the gala ("Get Ready 4 This" by 2 Unlimited, "Strike It Up" by Black Box, "Pump Up the Jam" by Technotronic).

The ponies danced to Neo's music, even Chucky was dancing to the music. Luna and Archangel came into the ballroom and Archangel was trying to stay optimistic about being here at the gala for the first time. Angelic Voice was also attending the gala and she was having just as much fun as the other ponies. Starlight was looking for somepony to dance with and she was hoping to find the right somepony. Rarity and Spike were dancing together and Spike was having fun just by being with Rarity. And so the gala get on going and the ponies kept on partying.

Archangel was just standing around watching the other ponies dance, he didn't think anypony would want to dance with him. Celestia approached Archangel and asked why he wasn't dancing with somepony. He said he doesn't think anypony will want to dance with because of how different he is, but Celestia smiled and told him not to think like that, she told him to just be himself and just ask anypony if they would like to dance with him. She told him to have fun, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went away.

Neo was now performing a couple of heavy metal songs while everypony danced. Archangel looked around for somepony to dance with, he thought about asking Angelic Voice, but he saw that she was dancing with Chucky. Archangel took a look at the mares in the room and tried to pick out a few to ask if they would dance with him. Then he saw Starlight walking around and she seemed to be looking for somepony to dance with. So Archangel approached Starlight and asked her if she would like to dance with him, Starlight blushed and smiled nervously, but she accepted and they walked over to a spot and they began dancing.

After a couple more song were played, Neo came off the stage and it was now time for his dance with Princess Luna. Neo and Luna walked to a spot in the center of the ballroom, they looked at each other and Luna smiled at him. Then Neo played a song with his mind and he began dancing with Luna as the song played ("Face to Face" by Siouxsie and the Banshees). Neo and Luna were enjoying their dance and Neo looked deep into Luna's eyes as they danced together. Celestia smiled, enjoying the site of seeing her little sister dance with the boy she loved so much. They were dancing to the same song they danced to at their wedding and it was a special song to them.

When the song was over, confetti fell from the ceiling and everypony clapped for Neo and Luna. And that was the finale for the Grand Galloping Gala for this year, everypony had a wonderful time, especially Neo and Luna, even Archangel had a wonderful time dancing with Starlight Glimmer. And everypony was looking forward to the next Grand Galloping Gala next year.

The End.


End file.
